The Stars Shine for the Night
by Charboday
Summary: In celebration of MidLu Week 2015, have some one shots and a cheesy title! I'll attempt to do one every day, but I am a busy college student, so let's see how this goes! Midnight and Lucy are so cute together. :3 Note that I upped the rating, thank you chapter 2.
1. The Birthday Party of the Century

**The Birthday Party of the Century**

 **MidLu Week 2015, day one: Birthday.**

 **Summary: Fairy Tail is known for their parties, but they'll go all out for their friends and family.**

* * *

"Wait, you've never had a birthday party?" Lucy asked.

"Well, no, I guess not. None of us have had one, but so what? It's not something we _really_ need," her boyfriend replied.

"Midnight," she whined. "We're going to celebrate your birthday, in fact, we're going to celebrate all of your birthdays!" she said excitedly. He already regretted mentioning it, he knew the rest of Crime Sorcière weren't going to be happy about this either.

"So when were you all born?"

"I honestly don't remember. I doubt the others can remember either. Lucy, dear, we don't need a birthday party. It's something we never got growing up in the tower. You can't miss something you never had," he told her stubbornly.

Unfortunately, his girlfriend was just as stubborn. She was going to throw them a party whether they liked it or not. Of course, she was going to get the rest of Fairy Tail to help.

"Fine," she surrendered, or so he thought. " _I_ won't throw you guys a party, but you have to promise me to talk them into visiting next week. I can't keep waiting an entire month to see this pretty face," she joked, pinching his cheeks.

"If I agree, will you quit grabbing my cheek?"

"Maybe," she replied slyly. He groaned in response before muttering his agreement to come to Fairy Tail the following week. "Oh, and bring the others too, It will make Erza ecstatic. I'll even invite Yukino to come since we didn't know you all would be stopping by this week."

"Alright, alright, we'll come. Sorano was upset she didn't get to see her sister. I'll figure something out and get them here. So what day would be best to come?"

She thought for a minute before replying. "How about the 25th, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, works for me. See you then, I was supposed to meet up with the others an hour ago," he gave her a sheepish look.

"Macbeth," she said sternly. "I told you that you need to be on your best behavior, meaning listening to your guild master," she scolded her boyfriend.

"I know, I just wanted to spend a little longer with you," he said sadly with a small pout. Lucy relented and smiled immediately, giving him a hug. He knew she hated when he sounded upset and felt even worse with a face to match.

"See you next week then," she said softly, her forehead pressed to his. He smiled in acknowledgement before running off to meet up with his guild.

* * *

It was finally October 25th and all of Fairy Tail waited in the darkness of their guild hall, quiet for once with bated breath. They were hidden in the dark, barely containing their excitement in anticipation of Crime Sorcière to arrive. A week previous, after the other guild left, Lucy had come to them with a huge dilemma that only their guild could remedy; they needed to throw a party in celebration of every missed birthday their friends never got to experience.

The entire guild hall was decorated beautifully and in such a way it incorporates each of the "birthday" guests' powers and personalities. Yet it still had that childish feel that birthday parties have that they never had the chance to know.

The entire week leading up to this day had been filled with hard work from all the members to pull the party off and surprisingly, no one fought once, at least, not at the guild hall. Everyone saw the importance of this party, no one wanted to ruin it. Especially since it would invoke both Erza's and Lucy's wrath.

The Dragon Slayers heard Crime Sorcière approaching first, they quickly gave the signal just to make sure everyone was ready and in place. Everyone held their breath as they could now hear the guild approach.

Cobra knew something was up, Fairy Tail, known for being the most rambunctious in Fiore, was eerily quiet. He could smell the members inside, so he knew they were in there. He suddenly felt uneasy and decided to hang towards the back of his group, letting them deal with whatever was going on first.

As soon as the guild doors were flung open by Jellal and Midnight, a loud chorus of "SURPRISE" made Crime Sorcière freeze and gawk at the scene before them. Looking around, they realized this was a surprise birthday party. Some of the members got teary-eyed; realizing the trouble Fairy Tail went through for them. Jellal fell to his knees in awe. Midnight's thought whirled, he knew who the culprit was, and he was terrified that they would find out and punish him for what his girlfriend did. _I am so dead._

"Damn straight you are," Cobra grumbled to Midnight.

The members finally shook away their shock and entered the guild hall. The majority of Fairy Tail rushed forward to give their wishes of "Happy Birthday!" and give gifts. Master Makarov finally explained what this was all for, just in case they didn't realize it and then, to Midnight's dismay, he told them this was all Lucy's idea.

Some of the members of Crime Sorcière simply glared at Midnight when no one was looking, like Cobra, while the others actually told him how amazing and kind his girlfriend was.

They all enjoyed the party and were given more gifts than any of them had ever received throughout their entire lives. In all, they enjoyed the celebration and got more comfortable with the notion as the night wore on and when they consumed more alcohol.

The party itself wore on all through the night into the early hours of the morning. It was ne of Fairy Tail's most memorable parties by far and everyone enjoyed themselves.

Most people passed out at the guild. However, Midnight wanted his girlfriend to be comfortable and decided to take her home. They leaned on each other for support since both were quite tipsy. The chilled morning air made them shiver slightly, but it was nice and serene. The sun was just barely starting to peek over the horizon, causing a magnificent array of colors to illuminate the once deep blue sky. The stars began to fade away as time continued on.

They made it back to Lucy's place before it became too bright outside. He tucked her into bed and crawled in next to her. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. He kissed the top of her head gently. He had the best girlfriend ever, and it was well worth the punishment he might receive later from his guild members because none of them, even Cobra surprisingly, could stop smiling. "Thank you for everything," he muttered into her golden tresses before sleep overtook him as well.


	2. The Clock's Incessant Ticking

**The Clock's Incessant Ticking**

 **MidLu Week 2015, Day Two: Clock.**

 **Summary: People do things crazy things for love, it's an insanity that plagues the mind.**

 **Warning: Death, Suicide.**

* * *

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.

The sound was driving him crazy. The noise was ceaseless, never-ending. All there was, and all there ever will be, is the constant ticking that has recently consumed his life.

No longer could he sleep at night, he'd even stopped eating. His concentration waning, his awareness of the world around him was fading. He could hardly breathe, and when he did, it was to the tempo that haunts him.

No matter how much he begged the noise to leave, it continued on. He could not flee, though he tried several times. He tried to stay sane, he really did, but nothing seemed to work.

All his friends were worried about him, he'd become more distant since she left. He loved her, his sweet Lucy, but now she is merely stardust, scattered across the expanse of the universe. He wanted to gather every speck to complete her again. Build her up, since he tore her down.

He hadn't meant to. It doesn't matter now, she's gone and he'll never see her smiling face again. Her gorgeous eyes no longer shine under the glorious moon. Never again will he be graced with such beauty.

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

It grew louder when he thought of her. The noise was pounding inside his skull, fracturing it into nothing more than smoke into the foggy night. The booming caused unbearable pain and made him forget.

He couldn't remember what he had just been thinking about. All he knows is the ticking. It will not cease, despite his wails of agony. He shatters, completely falls apart.

He grasps at his fragmented body, clutches at his ruptured mind. Both slip through his fingers and form a river away from him. He pleads for them to return, but what he really needs is for her to return his sanity.

Her. She stole it. Anger swells within the confines of his ribs and constricts his heart. His heart stops like hers did all those months ago. He can't receive love from something so lifeless.

His anger immediately extinguishes from his body on an exhale. He could never be mad at her. She was far too innocent to ever be on the receiving end of his savage mind, or what's left of it. He could never tarnish such a pure creature.

Pure. Too pure for him.

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK

The noise was thundering in his ears again. It drowned out every sound, every thought, every whisper of wind that carried through the wounds piercing his soul.

He was gone. He drifted away like the corpses decomposing all around him. He only knew death. It's foul stench more pleasant than the ticking.

He wished death consumed him, not this infuriating noise at the hands of his lost love. He was alone, but he'd welcome the maggots to feast on his insides while the buzzing of the flies might drown out the god-awful noise trapped in his head.

He wanted sleep, even if it was eternal. Perhaps then his love could be by his side again.

He scolded himself for such thought. She shines brighter than the sun, and he is deepest night, wallowing in the darkest recesses of his inhabitable mind. It brought an unforgivable chill that quaked in the bones, similar to what he thought death would bring.

He hoped his demise would be filled with warmth to the likes of his love's life, lifting his soul's lilting lyrics to the lavish lands that lay languidly above the living. Though, these wishes he has are merely a child's fantasy. To be accepted, he cannot. To be rejected, that's all he's got.

In the end, her warmth burned out like a dying furnace, the flame leaving existence like her faded love.

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

He decided it had to end. He couldn't live without her affection; it was what he craved most in his life. He was dead and gone the moment she passed, a collapsing sun to his universe.

He would see her again. It was false hope, but he held on to it either way. With that, he ended his life with a blade to dissect time itself.

And that it did.

Time froze, the ticking stopped. Peace at last? Or perhaps hell? The loneliness now replaced the empty spaces that were once occupied by the clock. The clock, he realized, was ticking down to his own end. Regret slammed into him at seventy miles an hour, severing his very essence.

He didn't like the quiet, he despised it. He'd give anything for the clock to keep ticking, even just one more time.

Suddenly, he heard an angel call out to him; her voice was that of chiming bells that lulled him into a serene state. It was her, Lucy, his love. She came back for him.

The calm didn't last. He became distraught, she couldn't be here. Breath still passed through her lips. She was alive and he was entering the land of the dead.

Fear struck him, she came back for him, but he killed himself in a haste to end the torturous ticking that started up the moment she left him.

She came back. That's all that mattered. She returned to him, although he wished he wasn't leaving her so soon. He only wanted to be by her side. At least he got that wish as his life poured out of him and covered his love in pain. He hoped she'd forgive him and not give in to the insanity as he had.

He heard her call his name one more time.

"Midnight!"

He hated how distraught she sounded, but at least he heard her call to him one last time.

"Please don't leave me, I'm sorry. I love you!"

She continued crying into his cold flesh, words that he had been longing to hear for months. It all became hazy and he could no longer focus. Finally, he let go with a smile on his lips.

He loved her, but even better, she _did_ love him back.

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **LittlePrincessNana: Thank you, I felt the others needed some recognition too! ^-^**

 **GemNika: Thank you. :)**


	3. The Bitter Sound of Silence

**The Bitter Sound of Silence**

 **MidLu Week, Day Five: Silence**

 **Summary: Lucy really hates his silence.**

 **Warning: Death, Suicide.**

* * *

All was quiet, it was eerie. She was so used to his voice that not hearing it was driving her crazy. Since they started dating, there had only been only two occasions previously that he'd been silent. Every other time, he seized the moment and spent all his time conversing with her, even if it meant forgoing sleep.

The first time Midnight was silent was before he'd gotten the courage to ask her out. She remembered it so clearly. Fairy Tail decided to have a game of sorts while Crime Sorcière was visiting.

The other guild went along with their crazy friends surprisingly.

The game was "midnight hide and seek", but with a twist, magic can be used to help aid in hiding and seeking. Only, Mira played matchmaker and paired everyone up with who she deemed perfect for the other. She had to be inclusive with the other guild and ended up pairing Lucy and Cobra together.

Lucy was nervous, but not because she was afraid of the man. She just didn't want to disappoint her partner and get found, she is pretty bad at this game.

Cobra, feeling her nervousness from her soul, immediately soothed her. "We're going to do great."

Surprisingly, it worked. She calmed down.

Midnight ended up being "it" with Mira since she forgot to pair herself up with someone and there were no groups of three. "An extra person would be an unfair advantage!"

They began counting and all the pairs took off. Cobra grabbed Lucy's hand, shockingly excited for this game, and started running. Lucy was trying to keep up, but he was too fast and the dark night was making it hard to see, she was slowing their group down.

Cobra stopped, picked Lucy up bridal style, and picked up his sprint again.

"Cobra, what the hell? Put me down!"

"No way, we're going to win," he said with child-like enthusiasm and actually grinned down at her, flashing his pointed canines. Lucy smiled in return and just threw out suggestions on places to hide.

One of the large trees had a hole at its base, Lucy pointed it out. It would fit them both, but they would have to angle the bush next to the tree to cover the hole more or they would easily be found.

Cobra entered the decent-sized hole first then reached a hand out to help Lucy crawl in. She squeezed in next to him and grabbed the leaves from the bush. She carefully tugged them over their hiding spot. They had a little wiggle room, but not much. Besides their light breathing, all was silent.

"Ready or not, here we come!" shouted Mira's voice off in the distance, Lucy jumped at the sudden noise. She didn't hear Midnight though.

Cobra gently placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down so she wasn't so jumpy.

After about thirty minutes of hiding in the cramped space, they heard rustling not too far from them. Lucy held her breath, while Cobra sniffed the air, to poor Lucy's confusion, and discovered it was Mira. She was by herself, they must have split up.

After ten minutes of searching near their hiding spot, passing them several times, she continued on in search of more victims. They were safe for now.

Another 45 minutes had passed. Cobra's legs were asleep. Both of them wished they had chosen a hiding spot with more leg room. Cobra kept trying to stretch out in the tiny space. It looked like it was enough room at first, but being in the same position for more than an hour was not going well for them.

Cobra was so distracted by trying to get comfy that he didn't notice the scent approaching, not a sound could be heard from the man either. He was silent.

Midnight was passing by the tree when he heard the slightest of shifting sounds from behind a bush, under the massive tree's roots he was guessing. He walked over to the area without making a noise.

He peered through the leaves and discovered a dark hole. However something was squirming inside of it, too large to be a common animal. On closer inspection, he realized it was Cobra and Lucy.

He felt his blood boil; Cobra knew his best friend was infatuated with the girl. Out of all the hiding spots, why did he choose the one to be all up close and personal with Midnight's crush?

It looked like luck was on his side though, Cobra was distracted. Neither of the two hiding were looking his way nor noticed his presence. He smiled sadistically and crawled towards the bush. He didn't announce himself though; he just carefully placed himself in front of the hole without moving the leaves from the bush and sat there, watching them. He was waiting for one of them to look up and notice him.

"Cobra, stop moving, you're going to get us caught," Lucy whispered almost inaudibly, afraid to be too loud.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable, there's not enough room in here," he muttered back, still struggling.

"What if Mira comes back, she's going to hear you," Lucy said, turning to the mouth of the hole to gesture outside. Instead of the bush leaves, she saw a face.

Lucy screamed and jumped back into Cobra, elbowing him in the face.

Cobra shouted in pain before quickly maneuvering himself over Lucy to protect her from whatever just terrified her enough to make her flip.

What he saw though made him stop. It was Midnight with an evil grin on his face. _Found you both, you're the last to be found,_ Cobra heard from Midnight's soul. He could also feel the betrayal that Midnight felt at finding them in such a position.

Cobra felt guilty and quickly crawled out of their hiding spot. He reached his hand down to help Lucy out. They were both covered in dirt and quickly padded themselves off.

"Well, we won. We were the last to be found," Cobra informed Lucy. He high-fived her before running off to meet up with the rest of the guild members.

Lucy and Midnight stood there, facing each other. Neither of them said a word. Midnight was trying to muster up the courage to apologize for scaring her, but couldn't.

He swiftly turned on his heel before marching back the way Cobra went. Lucy noticed the slight blush that even his makeup couldn't hide. She was confused, but followed him back to the others anyway. He was silent.

* * *

The second time he was silent was at the end of their two year-long relationship. They had been fighting for weeks. Midnight was jealous of any man that was even near Lucy, including Natsu.

He just loved her so much, but he was suffocating her. He didn't understand how to control his temper. He kept lashing out at all of their friends; even Cobra was on the receiving end of Midnight's jealousy.

She would try to explain to him that her friends were _only_ friends, nothing more. He never listened. He would only yell and accuse her of being unfaithful.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She decided to leave him. When he caught her packing her bags, he didn't yell like she expected him too. He silently watched with tears in his eyes. She tried talking him, yearning for him to say something to make her want to stay. She silently begged for him to give her any reason at all, but he stayed quiet.

He watched her pack her things and even helped take them downstairs and set them by the door. For hours, they did this, her trying to prompt him to speak, him silently helping the love of his life leave him. He didn't utter a single word throughout the night.

Team Natsu, Cobra, Gajeel, and Laxus came by to pick up her stuff and take them over to Natsu's place since Lucy gave up her home to share one with Midnight. Midnight was furious, but still he held his tongue.

All the men were waiting for him to blow up, but he kept a mostly neutral face. The only thing revealing his anguish was his tear-filled eyes.

Everyone was moving Lucy's stuff all through the night into early morning. By the time they were done, the sky was starting to light up as the sun began rising.

Lucy looked at Midnight one last time. "I love you, so much. Please, Midnight. I don't want to leave you, tell me you'll stop being so angry," she begged. Their friends watched the two with sympathy. Both of them loved each other so much, but Lucy just couldn't stand Midnight's possessiveness.

She had missed hanging out with her friends. Since they moved in together, she had to choose between her friends and the person she fell hard for. Needless to say, it was tearing her apart. It had to stop, even if it meant leaving him, though that was the last thing she wanted.

Cobra understood why his friend acted the way he did, he could see how lonely he was and the fear of losing the person who ended his loneliness. He hated the whole situation; he wanted his best friend and "sister" to be happy.

Lucy thanked her "brothers" and "sister" for their help before she miserably turned away from the pace she called home and followed Natsu and Happy home. The others went home for the night to get in some sleep before the day officially starts.

Cobra stayed behind to try to get Midnight to open up to him like he used to, but the man wouldn't budge. He finally gave up after several hours and went home after his failed attempts.

Meanwhile, on their way to Natsu's house, Lucy trudged along sadly. Happy and Natsu exchanged looks; they hated seeing their best friend like this.

"Lucy," Happy muttered. She made a pathetic noise of acknowledgement. "It's going to be okay, please don't cry," he said before tears began flowing down his own furry face. He launched himself into her arms and she clutched him to her chest.

She stopped walking and Natsu turned to his two best friends and wrapped his arms around them, enveloping them in his warmth. They stood there for a long while, losing track of time, holding onto each other. None of them wanted to let go.

"He was so silent," she whispered brokenly into Natsu's chest. She broke down crying.

* * *

This time, this is the final time of his silence. It will never end, Lucy realized. Never again will he speak.

She had come to him after five months. She couldn't stand being without him anymore. She needed him and she came to beg him to take her back.

When she got to their old home though, she found him bleeding out on the floor. A knife still clutched in his hand, it looked like he repeatedly plunged it into himself.

"Midnight! Please don't leave me, I'm sorry. I love you!" She was desperate for him to speak to her. She continued to speak, trying to get him to stay with her. All she received was a silent smile. His eyes faded.

She wailed in agony. He was gone and it was her fault. She brought on his silence. If only she had stayed with him. She sobbed into his chest and she could already feel him losing his warmth.

She wanted him back; she could hardly pull in air to her lungs. She cradled his dead body for minutes, hours, centuries, she didn't know. It felt like an eternity.

For months, he hadn't spoken a single word to her. The last time she heard his voice was the last fight they had. She'd give anything to hear his voice one more time.

Cobra had found her when he went to go check up on his friend, worried about his waning sanity. He hadn't expected to find what he did.

He broke down beside Lucy, both refused to leave him. However, when Crime Sorcière couldn't find Cobra for a mission, they figured he'd be at Midnight's place again. So they went there to retrieve the Dragon Slayer.

They found the two mages huddled together clutching the corpse of their friend. They tried to pull the two distraught people away kicking and screaming. It didn't work. They had to get Gajeel and Laxus to pull Cobra away, while Natsu retrieved his best friend.

The silence was contagious it seemed. After the whole ordeal was over, Lucy and Cobra remained silent, refusing to speak to anyone but each other. They confided in each other, knowing the pain they shared.

The both hated the silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I missed Day Three and Four, I made this one longer to make up for it. I had to finish writing something for my English class as well as make an alter for Multicultural Club in celebration of Day of the Dead. If I have time, I'll do the two I missed at a later time.**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **Amethyst The Purple Dragon: I'm sorry. If you're still reading, I may have just twisted the knife. My bad.**

 **LittlePrincessNana: Sweet, thank you. I'm glad you liked it, that must mean I'm doing something right. :)**


End file.
